


Turn

by glasswrks



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda reacts when someone makes a remark about Andrea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** May 29th – June 6th 2012
> 
> **Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own "The Devil Wears Prada" or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it – if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** While the novel is written by Lauren Weisberger, I am placing the story within the movie written by Aline Brosh McKenna. If you've read my stories for DWP, I have stated haven't seen the movie nor have I read the book. Well, that statement still stands. I may get to it eventually.

* * * 

Miranda hardly paid attention to the conversation around her. Her main focus was across the ballroom.

For some reason Miranda felt – something, a rather inadequate word. Really, she should be able to think of an appropriate response to the sensations bombarding her.

Andrea was speaking to some young man at the bar which had been set up for the guests.

She had given Andrea a brief reprieve from the boring, yet important aspects of the party.

Nothing wrong with that, why shouldn't she enjoy herself momentarily?

_'Because she belongs at my side,'_ Miranda thought. Taking a deep breath, she excused herself and walked towards Andrea.

* * * 

Andy was laughing at the joke Bryan had told her when she stopped suddenly. She could feel the air change around her. It felt charged, she knew without a doubt Miranda was close by.

There was an aura of sorts which proceeded Miranda wherever she went that Andy seemed to hone in on. It was one of the things that may her job a bit easier...

Not much, but enough.

She turned around quickly, her small notepad and pen ready to take down anything Miranda might ask her to handle.

"Yes Miranda?" she asked, not giving Bryan a second thought.

"I need you to get my things…"

"We're leaving?" Andy quickly glanced at the clock. They had only been here an hour. It was well known that Miranda did not stay longer than she deemed necessary but...

"I was not aware I had to clear this with you in advanced," Miranda said.

Andy gulped. "Of course not Miranda, I'll be right back." Andy hurried to the coat check and got their wraps and quickly returned to Miranda's side.

Miranda was talking to the host, her hand on his arm. Andy could see her squeeze it briefly before giving him an air kiss.

"Thank you Andrea," she said as Andrea draped the wrap around her shoulders. "Come along."

"Roy should be here shortly," Andy told Miranda, having sent him a text while she was waiting for their things.

Miranda barely acknowledged the comment as she waited for the front door to be opened for her and stepped out into the night air.

Andy blinked quickly as she was blinded by the camera flashes.

She could hear questions being shouted out which Miranda dutifully ignored, until someone shouted: "Having a midlife crisis Ms Priestly? Isn't she too young for you? Or is she this years' newest accessory? A new play toy seeing as your divorce has gone through. I wasn't aware you batted for the other team."

Miranda paused momentarily, turning in the direction from where the question originated from.

Andy was shocked and a bit amazed when the other reporters quickly began to back away and became very quite. It seemed to Andy that none of them wanted to be in vicinity of the infamous Miranda Priestly.

She could not blame them.

* * * 

Miranda did not speak; she simply looked around and noticed how the photographers practically climbed over each other to get out of her way, leaving one man by himself.

Her eyebrows rose, he was smirking.

_'This will not do,'_ Miranda thought.

Normally she would not have paid any notice, but that question had drawn her ire.

How dare he presume to imply that Andrea was her "play toy." She stared at the man giving him a once over.

Jeans, sneakers, blue t-shirt and a jacket.

Wal-Mart?

No.

Target?

No, she quietly dismissed them.

_'Ah, K-Mart,'_ she surmised. Although she did not shop at any of those establishments, it did not mean she was not aware of what they sold. "Name," she said.

He smiled... he actually smiled.

* * * 

Andy stood transfixed as she watched Miranda walk over to the reporter. She noticed that the other photographers had stopped shooting.

There was an expectant hush… something was going to happen and everyone wanted to be able to see the outcome.

"Name," Andy heard Miranda's voice clear as day.

_'Oh my god, he's smiling,'_ Andy thought. He had no idea what was going to happen.

She had to do something. He was just doing his job – granted his comment had stung – a little. She was going to let it slide, but apparently, not Miranda.

Andy quickly prayed that Roy would get here sooner rather than later as she walked towards Miranda.

* * * 

"I do not expect to repeat myself," Miranda said quietly.

"Edward Hannum from PMZ Ms. Priestly…"

"I see, that's all." Miranda filed the name away for later. She turned around to see Andrea standing in front of her.

"Please Miranda, don't," Andy reached out and put her hand on Miranda's arm. She quickly noticed Miranda's gaze and followed it. Andy snatched her hand away.

She watched as Miranda walked down the remaining steps to Roy who was waiting at the curb with the car door open.

"Shit," Andy muttered under her breath.

"Lover's spat?" Edward shouted.

Andy looked over and saw a reporter she recognized. "Hey Roger…"

"Andy, you know we didn't have anything to do with that… right? You'll let her know?" he asked as he gestured to the other photographers next to him.

She could see them nod their heads. "Of course I do and I will, but why don't you fill in Eddie here, I gotta go," she said as she rushed to the car.

"Sure Andy," he called out.

* * * 

"Do take your time Andrea," Miranda said as Andrea entered the car.

"Thanks Roy," she said as he closed the door. "I'm sorry Miranda…"

"He had no right."

Andy's eyebrows scrunched. "No right?"

"You are no ones' play toy."

_'Ah,'_ Andy thought. "Um... it's okay Miranda. It doesn't bother me." _'Too much,'_ she added silently.

"It does not bother you that he implied..."

"We both know the truth and that's all that matters."

Miranda turned away and looked out the window as Roy had driven away from the building. "You are far too kind hearted for your own good Andrea," Miranda said softly before she reached into her clutch and retrieved her phone.

Andy watched as Miranda placed a call.

"Harold… this is Miranda Priestly."

'Oh no,' Andy thought. Miranda was calling Harold Rise, the creator of PMZ.

"You have an employee, Edward Hannum…"

"Miranda..."

Miranda paused when she heard Andrea's plea. She sighed internally. "I will be displeased if I see him at any other functions I attend… that's all." She hung up.

Andy let out the breath she had been holding. He got off, barely. He would be lucky to take pictures of the local dog walker.

Miranda could have done far worse... _'For me,'_ Andy thought. "Thank you," she said.

Miranda did not reply, she had put the phone back and sat with her hands clutched tightly in her lap.

Andy wanted to reach out and put her hand on Miranda's, but she could not. She would not dare.

Miranda sat quietly as they rode through the city streets. She looked and saw Andrea's hands were twitching. "Oh do stop fidgeting," she said she put her hand on top of Andrea's.

Andy could not speak… she gazed down at her hands, Miranda had not removed hers and for a moment all Andy wanted to do was turn hers so she could clasp Miranda's.

"You silly girl, you are not a play toy... do you understand that?" Miranda told her. "You will never be a play toy," she said with disdain.

Andy nodded. "Never a play toy; got it. Unless…"

Miranda felt a subtle shift in the dynamic when Andrea moved her hand and was now clasping hers.

"Unless?"

"I want."

"Andrea…"

"No… I..." Andy swallowed. She knew her relationship with Miranda was going to change drastically.

She wasn't exactly sure when or if Miranda's feelings had changed and she knew she would be in a world of hurt if she was wrong. But it was a chance she had to take, otherwise she would regret it. "I could be play full with the right person. I… um… I don't know about," she coughed. "About toys," she squeaked.

Miranda felt the heat rise to her cheeks; she quickly pushed the button and watched as the privacy partition rose silently. She trusted Roy implicitly, but even she needed to feel more secure in her surroundings.

Was Andrea saying in her own obtuse way what Miranda thought?

Miranda had not been upset by Mr. Hannum's assumption that she and Andrea were in a relationship, which surprised her. She was upset, furious that he had besmirched Andreas' character in front of other people.

Perhaps he had gotten off far too lightly. She would have to remember; not that she would forget, but he would know of her displeasure at a later date. Not that Andrea had to know.

"Miranda…"

Andrea's voice cut through her thoughts, she could hear the hesitation, the uncertainty.

Miranda amazed herself when she brought Andrea's hand to her mouth, placing a kiss on the back of it. She could hear a gasp. "We need to discuss this at a later time."

"But, there will be time?"

"Oh yes and…" Miranda paused, a slight smile gracing her features. "We'll work our way up… to…" it was her time to cough. "Toys." She could not help but laugh at Andrea's shocked expression.

Yes, the conversation had taken a turn and she was looking forward to see where it led.

The End.


End file.
